The Administration Core is the umbrella organization for the Program Project. Under the Direction of Dr. Stephan Targan, the Administration Core provides scientific guidance and disseminates current information regarding research in the inflammatory bowel diseases. The Program Project Manager provides fiscal and budgetary support as well as ensures that human subject and animal use protocols are current. The Administration Core interacts as liaison between the National Institutes of Health, Cedars-Sinai Medical Center, the University of California at Los Angeles, and the La Jolla Institute for Allergy and Immunology. The Administration Core organizes administrative/scientific meetings of the Program Project investigators. Logistical arrangements for the Scientific Advisory Committee and the organization of symposia are also provided. The Administration Core Is the first source of contact with the Program Project advisors. Administration Core co-Director, Dr. Jerome I. Rotter is responsible for the function of the Program Project in the absence of Dr. Targan.